the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
S1, 01 The Merchant and the Hunter (January 29, 2014)
A trade fleet broke free from the gravitational pull of the great Qoter and left the swarming commercial spacecrafts behind. People steered clear of Etrion, the planet’s only moon and a breeding ground for pirates and other cosmic vermin, yet, this fleet was trying it’s luck. After the setbacks of engine repairs, they couldn’t waste a second if they wanted to make their deadlines and that meant driving the fleet right past Etrion. The dangers were known to all aboard, but to no one more than the captain. A man, young for his status, who was as deliberate in his actions as a aged General. He was a student of the markets, a demander of respect, and prophet of monetary calculation… or, at the very least, he sought to be. Lingering at the armored windows on the way to the bridge, Spiro gazed out the port flank of his flagship, The Wormholer. They were almost out of harm’s way. Of the few vessels traveling in the vicinity, one pair stood out despite being a whole class smaller than the rest. Perhaps their scarlet paint had caught his eye, or their blasting pace, but maybe it was the way they made his stomach churn. He turned on his heel as a voice came through the intercom, “We are picking up two unidentified spacecraft. They have logged no flight plans with the Space Traffic Administration of Qoter. They are traveling together and approaching on our port side. All personnel stand by. We have reason to believe they originated on Etrion.” Spiro instantly whipped out his communicator and contacted the bridge. “This is your Captain, transition engines to stage 4 and up our speed 10 points. Alter course vertical 15 degrees. See if they follow.” It was a matter of moments before a reply came through, “Everything is set as you wished. The suspect ships seem to be rerouting in pursuit.” “Launch the fighters.” “Straighten up,” the Captain ordered. “Abandon limits and move to stage 5. Increase our speed 8 points.” “Sir, we can’t push the engines. They were just repaired…” “I said, ‘Abandon limits and…” Spiro lowered the communicator as one of the fighters was shredded in enemy fire. Pirates don’t have that kind of firepower. They didn’t even hesitate! His voice went from a shout to a whisper, as he concluded, “and increase speed 8 points.” “Are you okay, sir?” It was his aide, Smith Johnson. “I’m afraid not. Get my battle gear and arm yourself.” “Withdraw the remaining fighter, this is a boarding situation.” Spiro was barking orders again by the time Smith returned. “All men to your battle stations. I repeat, this is a boarding situation!” Two fleet security units appeared at his sides, bodyguards, as he clipped the communicator back on his belt and grabbed his firearms. Each piece of armor he equipped hardened his resolve. At last, he marched toward the bridge. It wouldn’t be long before lasers and mussel flashes lit up these corridors. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BONUS: Bonus pictures of the set. Space. I’m really happy with how the forced-perspective shots came out. The mini-scale spaceships. Artistic shot of the hall. How the set was constructed. It was fascinating to build. I hope you enjoyed the story, please drop a comment before you leave! Category:The Object of Legend's Series